Portable ultrasound imaging devices are used by anesthesiologists, emergency and critical care personnel, and other medical professionals. A portable ultrasound device can include a clamshell-type base unit having a handle for carrying the base unit. The base unit can fold open to a display and a keypad, and a user can connect an ultrasound transducer wand to the base unit to acquire and view ultrasound images on the display.